So you gonna be the next Iron Man?
by Cloveriine
Summary: Meet Violet, she's just a ordinary girl from New York City, but her father happens to be the great Tony Stark. Not much people know about her. As she dives deeper into the hero gig, she uncovers some rather uncanny things.


"Peter! Come on hurry up."

"Hold on!"

She runs through the trees searching for something. He runs closely behind. The sound of leaves and twigs crunching and snapping on the ground followed their every steps. He suddenly stops in his tracks.

"Violet wait!"

She turns around and walks towards him. "What is it?"

He stares admiringly at a spider. It had red and blue stripes. The spider was dangling from a web. "This is so cool! I want to catch it home!" He exclaims as he stares at it more. "Ew"She mocks jokingly.

The spider suddenly jared its fangs towards him. Unknown to the younglings, it was in attack stance. "What's it doing?" Violet asks. "I'm no—"

The spider launches onto him and bites him. He started screaming and tried to get it off. He successfully did but the wound was getting swollen quickly. He started crying and fell on the floor. She was frozen stiff, eyeing the ground for awhile. She took in a deep breath and swoop down to check his arm. The wound suddenly started healing quickly. He felt no pain. They were confused but they didn't waste any second running away from the woods. She checks his arm again, there was no mark, no sign of a wound. "We keep this between ourselves."she said and they did a pinky promise.

That was weeks ago. After that, Peter started vomiting a lot. He couldnt keep his lunch down no matter how he tried not to just spew it our again. He never told anyone but Violet about the effects. Aunt May had suspect something suspicious when the toilet started smelling a little foul but she didn't make much fuss about it. However Violet didn't tell Peter. When he got bitten, a snake bit her too on her leg. It was on the ground beside Peter. As a child she grew up scared and afraid of snakes. She didn't know what to do but it crossed her mind that Peter's life was more important so she got down. While moving she alerted the snake and it bit her but she didn't scream or cry. She was mode worried about why Peter's wound went from dark red to skin colour. A few days after the bite she got frequent high fevers and suddenly it died down. Her mother was too busy, she didn't want to worry her so she kept quiet. She wanted to tell Peter but figured that maybe it was just her 9 year old brain running wild and imaginative to cope with the trauma.

After Peter stopped puking so much, they never talked about it again. They continued with their weekly ventures to the deep forest but this time they drew a border and never crossed it.

It was all fun and games. Until a tree branch fell and Peter and Violet were alerted by it. It was a harmless bird who sat on it and it broke. Yet they reacted so violently, like scared animals. They laughed at each other and was amused they had 6 senses. While running home with sticks waving in the air like Harry Potter and Hermoine, Peter fell on the pavements. He scrapped his knee. Violet immediately pulls him back up asking him many questions.

"Quit shaking me. I'm fine!" Peter shouts back.

"I'm sorry."

They looked down on his knee, only to their horror did it start to regenerate slowly. It was so quick, like the skin just went over the wound but a scab was forming slowly but definitely. Ever since the bite they never said anything about it and it happened again. They swore to never tell anyone ever but at this point it seemed important.

On her 10th birthday. Her mother didn't come home as promised. Violet eventually went to sleep. The next day Aunt May came over. "I'm sorry honey." She whispered as she explained what happen. Her mother died in a unexpected science laboratory accident. It was still unclear what happened. Two days later, she was anonymously adopted.

Sometimes she wondered what would have happened if her Mother didnt die. What would have happened if they didn't moved out.

But most importantly why her cuts and bruises last for 1 hour only.


End file.
